Interrupted
by DepressingGreenie
Summary: Steve knows how he wants to spend the first bit of time off he has had in weeks... if only things would actually go his way for once. [Gen] #Steve Rogers needs a break, #Vision Doesn't Understand Personal Boundaries, #Masturbatius Interruptus, #MMOM 2019


Steve lowered himself onto his bed with a tired sigh.

Training the new Avenger's team was hard and time consuming. He was thankful that he had Nat with him, that he wasn't the only original member on the team. That and half the new team had previous training. He didn't need to worry so much about Rhodes or Sam. For them it was training on being part of a team of superheroes and to work with their current line up as a team. As for Vision and Wanda, it was that and more.

In the perfect world he would have all the time he needed to train the team up. As it was, they didn't have that luxury. The Avengers were called out twice already, and they managed only through stubborn will. They will get there, he knows. He has faith in his team. But it was hard work, and there will be more of it in the coming weeks.

Steve stretches out across the bed covers, enjoying the slight ache in his musicals from the training earlier today. This was the first moment he's had to himself these past three weeks and he was going to make the most of it.

Slowly he runs his hands down his chest, down and lower. He slips his hand beneath the waist band of his pants. He had been looking forward to this for a while now.

It takes no time at all to stroke his member to fullness. He removes his pants and underwear to give himself better access. Once he is bare he settles back down on top of the bed covers. His and going straight back to his cock.

Steve groans as he leisurely strokes himself. There was no need for rushing it. He has a few hours to himself, most of the team have other obligations right now. He was fine, he could indulge himself as much and as long as he wants. A wave of heat pulls in his belly at the thought he could do this all night if he wanted to, tease himself hours on end.

He lets his head fall back against the pillow and he closes his eyes to further take in the sensations on his member. He slows down further, playing with his strokes.

A light noise gets his attention. It was nearly imperceptible, but for his sensitive hearing.

Steve looks up to the door and sees him. Vision. "Oh fUcK!" he exclaims, voice high and choked. He reaches for the nearest thing to cover himself with, his discarded pants. The door is still locked but the looks of it, so Vision must have come through the floor or the roof. Or any one of the walls.

Vison remains as he is, hovering slightly off the floor, head cocked slightly to the right. And his eyes fixed to his crotch.

"Vision!" he shouts. "What are you doing? Knock, will you?"

Vision doesn't respond to his outburst. "Captain, if you would, I have a question…"

Steve takes in a steading breath and counts down from ten in his head. "Okay. Go ahead." He says with a sigh.

"I understand the meaning behind sex as a basic biological function." Steve feels his face heat further in embarrassment. "But to what benefit is manual situation of ones genitalia"

There is nothing he can bring himself to say.

"Captain?" Vision says, inching closer. He can tell if Vision was actually concerned or confused by his reaction. "Should I go?" he says, making a small gesture to the door.

He wants to say yes. Wants to send Vision away so he can be at peace. But he knows that if he doesn't sort this out now, Vision is likely to ask everyone else on the team. Not what he wants in terms of team building.

Steve sits up and opens him mouth to speak. But apparently he had taken too long and Vision had taken it upon himself to access the internet for answers, his eyes blankly staring into the distance somewhat hauntingly.

It doesn't take long for Vision to find the information he sought. There is an awkward moment where they just stare at one another, neither sure about how to go about this. Steve just wants this to be over. The whole mood is gone, he just wants to take a nap now. Forget all of this.

Vision moves to take a step towards him but stops half way and pulls back. A considering look passing over his pace. Vision gestures to the bed and Steve feels his stomach swoop downwards.

"May I?" Vision asks.

With a sigh he concedes and gestures to the end of his bed.

"Seeking pleasure in yourself is perfectly healthy and natural, you have nothing to be ashamed about, Captain." Vision says. "The benefits are numerous and well documented"

Steve falls back against his pillows with a groan. 'Anything but this' he thinks to himself. His first few hours off in nearly three weeks and he is going to spend it get the 'Sex talk' by the resident AI bot.

Great.

* * *

_**The End**_

Notes: For the "Merry Month of Masturbation 2019"


End file.
